


last goodbye

by tototooru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, im sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, I won't be able to hear your voice ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last goodbye

The first day he didn't suppose there's anything wrong. No negative thoughts were passing his mind. Sometimes Hoseok would disappear for a day when he didn't feel like checking any social media of his. It happened quite often and he didn't warn, so Kihyun didn't really pay much attention to it. He had already gotten used to it. Also, it wasn't like Hoseok was obligated to warn him when he wasn't in the mood. He wasn't even obligated to talk to Kihyun, yet he did. When feeling like it, he spent every free second of his to talk to Kihyun and tell him how much he wanted to see him as soon as possible.

Kihyun sent him two or three memes, thinking that Hoseok was going to see them next morning and appreciate them and the fact that Kihyun thought of him when he saw them. But Hoseok probably knew that the thought of him never left Kihyun's mind.

_I hope your day was good, unlike mine. Good night. I love you._

**\--**

A second day rolled. Kihyun was starting to miss Hoseok. He still wasn't very concerned, though. Everything had exceptions. And sometimes Hoseok not appearing two days was an exception, too. No reason to worry. The only difference was that Kihyun was regularly checking if Hoseok had read his messages. If not answered, at least he could've read them. But he hadn't done that either. He hadn't even gone online. Kihyun was trying to be as understanding as he could.

_Please, call me or at least text me when you feel like it. I love you. I miss your voice a lot._

**\--**

Third day. Kihyun already felt like something was wrong. Something had definitely happened. He didn't dare thinking of the worst thing that could've happened. He was really scared and wanted to ask some of Hoseok's friends. The must've known. The only problem was that he didn't know any of them, so he didn't dare to text them.

Instead, he was sitting on the ground of his balcony, holding his phone and waiting for an eventual reply. Time was passing painfully slowly and every time his phone vibrated he was hoping it was Hoseok. Unfortunately it was just a game invitation or someone else texted him.

He tried calling Hoseok a few times, but no one picked up. He sighed, leaning his head on the wall.

_Missing you had never been such a hard task for me. I'm begging you, come back. I don't want to talk with anyone else. Only with you. But you're not even here._

**\--**

The fourth day changed it all. Kihyun had waited too much. He was checking every social media Hoseok was on to find any form of activity from him. Something on Hoseok's wall on Facebook caught his attention. Someone had posted an announcement for a funeral, being held the next day. Hoseok's funeral. Kihyun thought it was just a joke that had gotten too far. He tried not feeling anxious, took a deep breath and texted the person who had uploaded the post to find out more.

_Wonho, please, tell me you are not dead._

_You can't be dead._

_You promised me that we were going to see each other soon._

**\-----**

_It's been a year. Apparently, I won't be able to hear your voice ever again. The only thing I've got is the memory of it. Oh, and the videos and voice messages I still keep. But I don't dare to listen to or watch them. It would only make me feel worse than I already do. It won't change the fact that your voice is my favourite thing in the world, though._

_I had never supposed that the first, and obviously last, time I see you would be at your own funeral. No one knows who did that to you and your parents gave up on finding out._

_I'm trying to move on. That's what you would want me to do, isn't it? But it's hard. I hope that some day we are together. Doubt that will ever happen. But I can still hope, right?_

_I also hope what they say is true - that you are at a better place._

_I love you._


End file.
